heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroic Vengeance
Even though the heroes are good, sometimes they do get revenge after knowing the truth about the main antagonist, etc. The motives may vary, ranging from humiliation, frame-ups, good vs. good etc. In some cases, when a hero finally given the chance for the revenge in the fateful confrontation, he/she sometimes get more than he/she bargained for. Sometimes, the villains can be the ones desiring vengeance upon the hero, and the hero must prevent it. Examples Film/Movies Disney/Pixar * Mufasa is avenged when his murderer and evil brother Scar was killed by the hyenas for blaming his death on them after being thrown to them by Simba. * General Li is avenged when Shan Yu was killed by Li Shang, Fa Mulan, Yao, Ling, Chien Po, Mushu and Cri-kee. * Hiro Hamada prepares to seek revenge on Robert Callaghan for murdering his older brother Tadashi Hamada in the fire. * Kenai unknowingly kills Koda's mother to avenge his brother Sitka. * Remy decides to lead his clan of rats to rob food from the restaurant as revenge for being neglected by Linguini. Star Wars * Padme Amidala was avenged by a redeemed Anakin Skywalker when Emperor Palpatine is killed by throwing him into the Death Star's reactor shaft, after he attempted to kill Luke Skywalker right in front of him. * Adi Gallia was avenged, when Savage Opress was killed by Palpatine during the battle of Mandalore. * Qui Gon Jinn was avenged when Darth Maul was finally killed by Obi Wan Kenobi in Tatooine. Transformers * Jazz is avenged when Sam plunges the All-Spark into Megatron's spark in the first Transformers film. * The dynasty of Primes are avenged when Optimus Prime kills the Fallen in Revenge of the Fallen. * Stratosphere is avenged when Sam Witwicky kills Starscream in Dark of the Moon. * Que/Wheeljack and Breakaway are avenged when Bumblebee kills Soundwave and the Protoform soldier who delivered the weakening shot in to the former Dark of the Moon. NEST soldiers also utilize the Autobot scientist's boomsticks to take down his murderer Barricade. * Elita-1, Jolt, Theodore Galloway, Knockout, Dune Runner, Armorhide, Blazemaster, Smokescreen, Brawn, and other NEST personal that died in Rising Storm comics are avenged when Optimus kills Shockwave in the Dark of the Moon film. * Ironhide, Skids, Mudflap, various NEST soldiers, and the citizens of Chicago are avenged when Optimus slays Sentinel Prime for treason against the Autobots and de-spines Megatron in Dark of the Moon. * Ratchet, Sideswipe, Leadfoot, Breacher, Lucas Flannery, and countless other Autobots and humans murdered by Cemetery Wind (possibly including Dino/Mirage and Roadbuster) are avenged when Cade Yeager sends James savoy to his death and Optimus kills both Harold Attinger and Lockdown in Age of Extinction. Others * Alan Abernathy threatens and then manages to avenge Archer's defeat by thrusting and then jamming Major Chip Hazard on a powerline transformer, leading to a blast of electromagnetic pulse that electrocutes Chip and then accidentally falls Alan onto the ground. * Officer Anne Lewis is avenged by her partner Robocop when her murderer Paul McDaggett is killed by blowing up the OCP building after his leg was burned by Robocop's jet pack. * Drax's wife and daughter are relatively avenged when Ronan is destroyed by the purple Infinity Stone. Drax himself claims that they can only be avenged once Thanos is dead. * Axel Foley goes for revenge against Ellis DeWald for murdering his boss Inspector Douglas Todd and framing him for the shooting of Uncle Dave Thornton and he successfully kills him. * Magneto/Erik Lensherr kills Sebastian Shaw for killing his mother and for the lives of all mutants and humans. * The Cat in the Hat uses a baseball bat to beat up a kid for hitting him in the groin as a pinata, but Sally and Conrad prevent him from doing it. * Peter Parker fights Dennis Carradine to avenge his Uncle Ben's death in the 2002 Spider-Man film. * Inigo Montoya seeking vengeance on Count Rugen for murdering his father. * Lori Campbell seeking vengeance by killing Freddy Krueger with Jason's machete for avenging her mother's death. * Dick Grayson's family were avenged when Batman throws a bunch of identical coins at Two-Face to make him lose his balance and fall into the watery bed of spikes in Batman Forever. * Bruce Nolan manipulates his rival Evan Baxter for his anchorman position. Cartoons Total Drama * Zoey prepares to exact her revenge on Scott and Chef Hatchet by pushing her too far. * Harold secretly replaces the votes in the confessional so that Courtney would have the most votes and be voted off as a way of revenge for Duncan's actions against him. * Samey tricks Amy into eating a poisonous fruit, and finally gets her revenge for all these things she had done in the past. * Geoff gets his revenge on Blaineley for sending Bridgette to Siberia, by singing a song that's about her, revealing her real name and shows some embarrassing clips. Transformers "Aligned" * Solus Prime is avenged when Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Strongarm vanquish Megatronus. * Seaspray is avenged when Megatron kills Dreadwing. * Tailgate is most likely avenged when Airachnid dies out of a lack of Energon from Insecticons. * Cliffjumper, Stuntwing, Trickout, and Goldgear are avenged when Starscream and Soundwave are incapacitated following their defeats at the hands of the Bee Team and Optimus Prime. Others * Bubbles vows to find who tore Octi, to the point of blaming of her own sisters. * Homer Simpson wields a club to exact revenge on the Rich Texan. Video Games * Shulk facing Metal Face in combat to avenge the deaths of Fiora and Emperor Sorean. * Sash Lilac and Carol Tea confronting Lord Brevon to get revenge on him for turning Milla Basset into a monster. * Spiritia Rosenberg and Lilli facing Iris Sepperin to get revenge for her manipulation of RKS and the Holy Empire. * Maureen Corley (Full Throttle) seeks for revenge against Adrian Ripburger for killing her father Malcolm Corley and framing Ben Throttle and the Polecats for the murder. * Corvo Attano goes for seeking vengeance against Hiram Burrows where the methods would be dependant on the player's action, whether it was violent way by killed him personally or in non-lethal way by blackmailing one of his underlings to expose his crimes. Other Media * Springer, Slap Dash, and Hubcap, who were all killed and/or severely injured in the Titan Magazine comics released between Revenge of the Fallen and Dark of the Moon are avenged when Bludgeon gets taken out by a shot to the chest as he gets trapped within Wheeljack's force field in the Rising Storm comics. * Ryuko Matoi was originally seeking vengeance on Nui Harime for murdering her father, only to be revealed that reasons why her father was murdered was to save the world from her heartless mother's plan to have Life Fiber consume the world. * Grolla Seyfarth seeking vengeance upon Iris for humiliating her and betraying RKS and later forcing her to fight a resurrected Raimund Seyfarth. * Coco Adel fighting a Beowolf to get revenge for it having destroyed her favorite clothing store. * Tailgate is avenged when Reverb plummets through Earth's atmosphere in the Transformers: Classified ''novels. * Chirin seeking revenge for the Wolf who was murdered his only mother and the Wolf will killing the entire sheep. * The Undertaker seeks revenge on Yokozuna in ''Survivor Series 1994 for putting him down the months ago, later in 1995, The Undertaker seeks revenge against King Mabel for breaking his orbital bone. In Scooby-Doo and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon, The Undertaker fights Inferno to avenge his partner Dusty Rhodes who was been beaten by him. * Rick Grimes vow vengeance against Negan and the Saviors for killing his two good friends and family in his group that is Abraham Ford and Glenn Rhee. They are also going against war against the Saviors. Quotes Category:Events Category:About Heroes